


The Prank

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sypha pees in a bucket and gives it to Trevor telling him its beer, Desperation, Just watched season 1, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scat, Urination, doing this was my calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Sypha pees in a bucket to give to Trevor. She also realizes she has to do something else.
Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Prank

Sypha wanted to feed Trevor her piss simply because he was being rude. Her grandfather suggested she not do it, but she wanted to do so anyways. 

She grabbed a bucket and went into somewhere private where nobody could see her. She pulled down her underwear and sat on the bucket. Urine immediately started flowing into it. It was very dark yellow, which would make it pass off as beer very well. 

But her stomach started grumbling moments later. She found another bucket so she wouldn't have to poop in the pee she was gonna give to Trevor.

She sat on that bucket and started pushing out logs of crap. The bucket was metal, which made a huge sound each time a turd hit it. When she was finished, she got cleaned up. 

Sypha found a beer mug to put the liquid in and found Trevor and invited him over for beer. She gave the glass to him.

"This is better than any beer I've had. Where's it from?", Trevor asked.

"It's from a local brewery. They let us keep some for free.", Sypha told him.

"Well, thanks for the booze.", he told her. Trevor then left to go find a tree to sleep under and to hopefully not run into any demons that night. Sypha giggled quite a bit after he left, finding it hard to believe he fell for it.


End file.
